Crossing Paths: Destiny or Chance?
by 23a
Summary: It's unclear what happened after Kate, Claire, Sawyer, Miles, Richard, and Lapidus left the island on the Ajira plane. Well, as it turned out, they touched down in Maine - right near a town called Storybrooke. Crazy things ensue and everyone begins to question: Was this because of destiny or chance? Set sometime during Season 2 of OUAT, after the end of Lost. May need to up rating.
1. Where did it land?

Claire had had enough. Three years on an island without her son, Aaron. Kate had raised him. Almost everyone she'd cared about had died, and she'd gone insane - literally. At least she'd escaped on the Ajira plane though, right? Well, not really. The plane landed in the middle of Maine, right near some town called Storybrooke. And there was some _really _weird stuff there - including a woman who looked a lot like Claire. But that was the least of their problems. There was magic and beasts and curses and a lot of other stuff that Claire thought only existed in fairytales. It all started when they met that boy - Henry.

**...**

"Um... guys? Does anyone know where we are?", Lapidus asked.

"You're the pilot!", Claire pointed out.

"Yeah, but the navigation system got messed up, so I'm kind of flying randomly."

"I think Ajira's going to fire you", Miles stated matter-of-factly.

"Miles, that is the least of our problems", Kate said.

"Kate's right", Richard interjected.

"She usually is", said Sawyer.

"Seriously, though. Do any of your know where we are?"

"I think we're over a forest", Miles observed.

"Miles?", said Kate.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Guys..."

"What now, Lapidus?"

"We're almost out of fuel. I've got to land."

"Great."

Lapidus landed the plane in a clearing, and they got out to explore the area. After a while they found a sign saying "Welcome to Storybrooke". They entered the small town, and most people didn't look twice at them. Then a young boy walked up to them and said,

"Hi. You look lost. You new in town?"

"Yeah."

"What are your names."

"I'm Kate, and this is Miles, Richard, Frank, Claire, and James."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Henry."


	2. Really Weird Introductions

Emma ran up behind her son. He had already started talking to a group of strangers. Why, why did Henry have to be so curious?

"Henry, who are these people?"

"Kate, Claire, James, Miles, Frank, and Richard", said Henry, gesturing to each as he spoke. "They're new in town."

"New? I thought outsiders couldn't get in to the town."

"Well, I guess that ended when the curse broke."

Claire spoke up. "I'm sorry. Did you say _curse_?"

"Yes", said Emma, "These people were all cursed, but I broke the curse."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Emma Swan. But I think you're more familiar with my parents - Snow White and Prince Charming."

"You're - you're kidding, right?", asked Kate.

"Nope."

"What do we do?", asked Henry.

"I guess... we should take them to Gold."

"Gold?"

"Mr. Gold. His real name is Rumpelstiltskin."

"Sure it is", said Sawyer.

"Let's go."

**...**

They stopped outside Gold's shop. Kate wasn't sure whether these people were crazy or not, but along the way Emma had made sure to point out that she was the Sheriff. Not much opportunity to argue there. Kate wasn't interested in going to prison. Again.

"I just realized a problem", said Emma.

"What?", asked Claire.

"You look just like Gold's girlfriend."

"Rumpelstiltskin has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Her name is Belle. And she looks just like you, but with brown hair."

"Oh. Weird."

"Yeah. They might think so too."

"If what you're saying is true, they're probably used to weird."

"Fair enough."

They entered the shop.

**...**

Belle was sick of people always entering the shop. Closed means closed. She looked at the door, and realized the shop was actually open. But it didn't matter. Emma probably would have come in anyway. She had Henry with her, and some strangers. Belle guessed the strangers were why she was there. She looked them over, and gasped when she got to a blonde woman standing near the back. The woman looked just like her.

"What?", asked Rumple, irritated. Belle didn't like it when he spoke in that tone, though she was irritated too.

"Some new people just came to town."

"What?"

"Look, we... we just want to leave."

"And tell the world about us?"

"What, about that magic crap?"

"Oh... yeah, you can go."

"Wait, so it is real?"

"Yes", Rumple said, irritated again.

"I just want to get back to LA so I can see my son", said the woman who looked just like Belle.

"You have a son?", asked Rumple.

"Aaron. I haven't seen him since he was a baby. Kate took over for me."

"Who's Kate?"

"That's me", said the woman behind her, "And that's Claire, Miles, James, Richard, and Frank."

"I'm Belle."

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"So... can we leave?"

"Not now that you know about magic."


	3. Getting Kinda Akward

"Okay. Look. We won't tell anyone about your magic", Sawyer said.

"Why should I believe you?", asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Because we just want to get home!"

Emma butted in. "Can Henry and I leave? We're pretty useless here."

"Well you're the sheriff!"

"Fair enough."

At that moment, Neal walked into the room.

"Oh, hi Neal. Can you take Henry? I have to deal with... this."

"Why is there a woman who looks just like Belle?"

"We don't know. All we know about her is that her name is Claire and she has a son named Aaron."

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask!"

"Aaron's father is a jerk who abandoned me when I was pregnant, even though he's the one who convinced me to go through with it", said Claire.

"Oh, abandoning a pregnant woman. Sound familiar, Neal?"

"I didn't know you were pregnant!"

"Eww", said Henry, "Can we, like, not talk about how I was created?"

"Okay, enough", said Kate. "Just let us leave!"

"No! You know about magic!"

"We won't tell!"

"I don't believe you!", said Rumple.

"Okay. Neal, take Henry."

"Why do you get to order him around?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because he's my son."

"Wow, this is awkward", said Miles, "I'm just going to leave."

"Stay!"

"Whoa, hold up", said Emma, "let's at least give them somewhere to stay."

They booked them six rooms at Granny's, and agreed to leave the matter alone until the next day.


	4. Deals

"Let us leave!", said Kate.

"No!", said Rumpelstiltskin.

"We'll give you anything you want!"

"I wouldn't do that", said Neal.

"Do what?", asked Sawyer.

"Make a deal with my father."

"Why?"

"Just... don't."

"Don't worry. I used to be a con man. He can't trick me."

"Yes he can."

"Just... stay out of it."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. You can't leave."

"Why?"

"You'll tell the world about magic!"

"Why the hell would we do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"The same reason we won't tell anyone about the island!". Kate whipped her head around and looked at him, begging him to shut up.

"What island?"

"No island. I don't know why I said that."

"Tell you what", Emma negotiated. "If you tell us about this 'island', we'll tell you everything about our town."

"What? No!", said Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'm the Sheriff, I decide."

"Alright", said Miles, "It's a deal".

Rumpelstiltskin didn't seem happy about it, but finally he conceded. "Fine. I guess it's a deal."

**A/N: Please review! I need to know whether or not to actually continue this story!**


End file.
